


Oumasai Oneshots

by lake_writes



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tags will be updated as needed, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, i will put whether requests are open in the description, so all of this applies but not necessarily all to the same one, this is a collection of oneshots, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Just a collection of Oumasai oneshots so I don't have to make a new work every time I write one.Requests are:[X] OPEN[] CLOSEDI will write everything except smut. I'm not really comfortable doing that quite yet ^^;;DISCORD SERVER: https://discord.gg/fbfnQxv (I can't figure out to hyperlink so just copy and paste that invite link!)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 51
Kudos: 247





	1. Red Turns To Black

**Author's Note:**

> AU for this oneshot: HPA/Soulmate AU
> 
> The specific soulmate au I wrote for is the one where the last words your soulmate says to you is written on your wrist.
> 
> Warning for implied major character death!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kokichi had spent his entire life ignoring the words marked on his inner wrist. Everyone else obsessed over them, telling him that he should be spending all the time he could with his soulmate, once he found them before it was too late and time ran out. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at that. Yes, those words would be the last ones your soulmate would speak to you before they died, but most of the time, they died at a ripe old age. There was nothing to worry about. A glance down at his uncovered wrist confirmed that, yes, those words were still there, standing bright and red on his pale skin. The cafe around him continued bustling as he nursed his tea, peppermint, before classes at the Academy started. He frowned down at his empty cup; he had really been enjoying that, even if it hadn’t been Panta. He stood with a sigh, stacking the dishes he had been using so whoever was cleaning the tables wouldn’t have too much mess to deal with, leaving a generous tip in the jar on the counter before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading out the door.

The sun was warm on his skin, and he grinned at that, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he let it soak in. It was a nice day; there were bound to be couples out and roaming around, enjoying their time with their significant other. It was a shame that it was difficult to tell whether or not you’ve found your soulmate, aside from shelling out tons of money to some fortune teller that could apparently see into your heart or some other bullshit like that. Kokichi preferred not to know that he doesn’t have to be with his soulmate if he didn’t want to. ...But, that was a lie, only in part. He wished his soulmate was one person in particular, but he knew it was likely impossible. He clicked his tongue, folding his arms behind his head as he walked along the street. Grey eyes that looked almost yellow when the light hit them just right, dark hair that looked blue in the sun… Long eyelashes that just barely brushed his cheeks when he blinked…. The supreme leader’s cheeks darkened. 

Shuichi Saihara. The name that caused his heart to race even if he picked it up in a passing conversation. He was absolutely smitten with the detective. Ah, if only he could tell if he felt the same. Kokichi was usually really good at reading people, knowing what they were thinking or feeling. It was essential, after all. He was a liar; he had to be good at telling when he was being lied to. But Shuichi… he was an enigma. Kokichi could only barely read him. He was a challenge. He was _interesting_. And attractive, but that was another thing entirely. Kokichi pulled his scarf up to his face, trying to hide his blush. Yes, that was who had captured his affection—a stupid detective with a stupidly pretty face.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, jolting him from his thoughts. Kokichi fumbled around with the oblong object, pulling it from its cloth prison and swiftly unlocking it, biting on his thumbnail as he read the text he had received. Speak of the devil. The detective had asked if he were coming to class today, saying there was something important they needed to discuss. Eyebrows furrowing, Kokichi tapped back a response, sarcastically asking if Shuichi wished to murder him. Normally Shuichi would rise to the jab, but all he got in return was the detective urging him to hurry.

This was new. Was there a prank that Kokichi had forgotten he’d set? Wracking his brain, he couldn’t think of any. Was he in trouble with Shuichi? That was likely; maybe he had said something that got back to him and rubbed him the wrong way. Either way, he set off for the rising building of Hope’s Peak. Whatever it was, he couldn’t just run away from it. It wasn’t in his style to do so.

Kokichi nodded to the upperclassmen as he entered the gates, ducking his head as a certain fluffy-haired student began his rant on the hope of the Ultimates that attended this academy. He had no time for Nagito’s weirdness, although he made a note to stop by and talk to the Ultimate Lucky Student of the 77th class later on. He rushed inside the school building, pausing and making sure his uniform was on properly. He didn’t feel like being stopped by Taka and having to endure one of his infamous lectures. He had to find Shuichi.

Time ticked on, classtime rapidly approaching, and Kokichi had yet to see Shuichi anywhere. He frowned at that, pulling his phone back out and shooting the detective a quick text, asking where he was. No response came, and the shorter boy growled under his breath. Where in the hell could he be? Pouting, he shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged his way to class. Some of Shuichi’s friends should be there. Maybe they could tell him what was going on.

Kokichi only just made it into the classroom before the bell rang, although the teacher seemed to be running late. He scanned the classroom, grinning slightly as his eyes locked onto a familiar mop of blonde hair. He made a beeline for the girl, practically throwing himself on her desk to get her attention. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my dear Akamatsu-chan?” he hummed, not expecting the smile she gave him.

“Good morning, Ouma-kun,” she chirped, sitting up straight. “What can I do for you?”

He paused, not expecting her to be so chipper. He blinked owlishly for a moment before he rummaged in his pocket, pulling out his phone and showing her the text messages. “Saihara-chan texted me some weeird stuff this morning, and I think he wants to kill me!” he said, crocodile tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

Kaede raised an eyebrow, although her smile remained warm and gentle on her face. “Saihara-kun wants to kill you?” She rolled her eyes. “Do you really think that out of everyone, Saihara-kun would be capable of committing a murder?”

Now it was Kokichi’s turn to grin, and he pocketed his phone with a giggle. “Nishishi! Yeaaah, Saihara-chan wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly, not on purpose at least.” He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his grin slipping away to a thoughtful pout. “But still, I wonder what he wanted to talk about. He went through all the trouble to get me here, and then he doesn’t even show! How lame.”

Kaede just laughed, playfully shoving him off the desk. Kokichi let out a yelp at that, glaring up at her. “Oooh, now you’ve done it, Akamatsu-chan~!” he singsonged. “Now I’m gonna have to send my followers to make sure you experience the most painful death possible.” Kaede fixed him with a look that she had most likely learned from Shuichi, making the supreme leader smile. “But that’s a lie! My dearest Saihara-chan would be absolutely distraught if you turned up dead!” He pressed the back of his hand dramatically to his forehead.

Kokichi heard the rest of the class collectively groan behind Kaede, much used to his antics and love for theatrics. He popped up, laughing again as he took his seat. The teacher entered a few moments later, apologizing profusely for being late while trying desperately to fix his hair. He set his lesson book on the podium, staring around at everyone. “...Er…” he faltered. “Has anyone seen Saihara-kun?”

Soon after the question left the teacher’s mouth, the door to the hallway rattled open, and a red-faced, out of breath Shuichi appeared, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. “I-I’m here, sir,” he wheezed, doubling over and clutching his knees. “F-Forgive me, I had something to take care of.”

The teacher blinked before nodding, looking confused. “Very well, take your seat then.” He gestured to the empty desk behind Kokichi, Shuichi’s normal seat. Kokichi held his breath as Shuichi nodded, wordlessly moving to take his seat. He thumped his notebook against the top of his desk, flipping it open to a clean page as he lifted his gaze to stare at the teacher.

Kokichi waited until the teacher had completely engrossed himself with his lesson before he turned around, resting his arms on Shuichi’s desk and folding them so he could rest his chin. “So, Saihara-chan, where were you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shuichi stared down at him, wide-eyed. A light pink hue lit up his cheeks. “I-I… er, had something to take care of,” he said quietly, eventually looking away. “I-It was urgent, and it couldn’t wait.” Kokichi tilted his head to the side, confusion evident in his gaze. Was these super-secret Saihara things?

Shuichi saw this and sighed heavily, moving one hand off the desk to tap lightly against his left thigh. Kokichi’s mouth made a small ‘o’ of understanding, quickly grinning and nodding. “I see, I see. Well, since that’s a valid reason, Saihara-chan lives another day!” His eyes twinkled with mischief, which earned a smile from Shuichi. _Score_.

“Ouma-san!” the teacher snapped from the front of the room. “Quit flirting with Saihara-san and pay attention to the lesson, please!” Kokichi’s eyes widened, and an embarrassed flush crossed his face as the class giggled at the two of them. Shuichi’s hand lifted, presumably to pull down a hat that wasn’t there, and Kokichi spun around in his seat, glaring halfheartedly at the teacher at the head of the room. Said man only gave a satisfied nod, huffing softly before turning back to the board. Kokichi heaved a sigh, resting his chin in the palm of his hand again. The class was going to be hell.

~~~~~

Kokichi stretched his arms above his head, groaning happily as the bell sounded. The teacher packed up his things and left the room, shooting a disapproving glare at Kokichi as he exited the door. Kokichi held himself together, so he didn’t stick his tongue out at the authority figure before he whirled around in his seat again to face Shuichi. “Soooo, Saihara-chan,” he cooed, grinning up at the Ultimate Detective. “What was it you wanted? You seemed like you were in an awfully big hurry to talk to me!”

He noticed the way the detective’s cheeks turned a dark red, although he held his tongue. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Shuichi were chased off now. “I-I… Well…” he stuttered out, fidgeting with his fingers as he averted eye contact. He glanced briefly to the side, and Kokichi followed his line of sight, seeing Kaede and Kaito both give him a thumbs up and a huge grin. He raised an eyebrow, bringing his focus back to Shuichi’s face.

“I…” Shuichi sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. “I-I was going to ask you i-if you’d like to go on a date with me,” he said, almost expelling each word in the same breath.

Kokichi gaped at him, his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. Shuichi stared at him, making direct eye contact even if he seemed a bit uncomfortable doing so. “I… A-Are you lying?” Kokichi asked after a moment, the barest hint of desperation seeping into his tone.

Shuichi shook his head, too slow and too gentle to have been a lie. “O-Of course not!” His voice was just as soft, and after a moment of hesitance, he reached out, taking Kokichi’s pale hands into his own, rubbing his thumbs against his knuckles. “I wouldn’t lie to you. Besides… You’d be able to tell if I were.” His lips quirked upwards in a smile at that.

Kokichi giggled softly. “Ah, yeah… Saihara-chan is really bad at lying…” He paused, trying to contain the heart that seemed to want to leap out of his chest before beaming back up at Shuichi. “I’d love to go on a date with you. And that’s no lie.” God, if his heart wasn’t already doing flips, it sure was now. A bright smile had crossed Shuichi’s face, making his eyes light up and his cheeks turn another shade of red. He felt like the sun had taken refuge in his chest, warmth bursting and coursing through his veins as he couldn’t help but stare.

“Th-That’s great!” Shuichi stuttered, from the excitement of the moment, Kokichi guessed. “W-We could go to a cafe, or hang out at the park, or…” he trailed off before glancing sheepishly at Kokichi. “O-Or I could let you decide if you’d prefer that.”

Kokichi laughed, tilting his head as he threaded their fingers together. “Saihara-chan is just too cute,” he hummed. “A cafe sounds super boring, though,” he quickly added, feigning a pout. “There’s nothing much good there; coffee and tea are really gross!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, looking fond and exasperated all at the same time. “I’ll take that as a yes then, right Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi grinned, closing his eyes as he nodded. “Yeah, that was a lie. Or, was this one the lie? The world may never know~” Shuichi just laughed again, tilting his head and smiling. “Hey, hey! Since school’s done now, why don’t we go to the cafe? I wanna spend time with my Shumai!”

Shuichi’s face turned sheepish, and he slowly shook his head. “Ah, I would love to go now, b-but I can’t. My uncle needs m-my help with a case. I can come by your dorm later and pick you up…?” he offered quietly, smiling that adorable apologetic smile of his. Kokichi held his breath as he nodded, afraid that he might squeal aloud.

“Y-Yeah, alright,” he responded, cursing himself for his voice breaking. “Just uh… text me when you’re on your way.” God, he sounded so lame saying that. Kokichi groaned inwardly.

“M-Mind if I walk you to your dorm, then?” Shuichi asked quietly as he stood up with his bag. “I don’t wanna leave quite yet.” Kokichi, not trusting his voice not to break again, nodded wordlessly, a blinding smile spreading across his face as he gazed up at the taller boy. Shuichi shouldered his bag, waiting for Kokichi to do the same before extending his hand.

Kokichi stared at the outstretched appendage dumbly, his brain failing to process what the Ultimate Detective wanted of him. A few awkward moments passed before he made a soft ‘oh!’ of realization, hurriedly taking Shuichi’s hand with an embarrassed flush. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly, not meeting Shuichi’s gaze.

There was that _laugh_ again, so soft and gentle that it made Kokichi’s knees want to buckle. He snapped his head over to look at Shuichi’s face, his heart-melting at the way Shuichi was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, and the soft apologies spilling from his lips. “I-I shouldn’t laugh, I’m sorry,” Shuichi murmured, now pressing his hand to his chest to try and calm himself down. 

Kokichi’s grip on Shuichi’s hand tightened ever so slightly; he didn’t ever want to let him go. Shuichi just smiled wider at that, gently tugging him along as he headed for the door. Kokichi pressed close, eventually releasing his hand to instead grasp at his arm in an attempt at keeping the close contact. Shuichi didn’t seem to mind. They walked together like that, earning a few stares from some students and exclamations of congratulations from others (the one being centered around hope was clearly Nagito’s words).

They remained like that until they entered the dorms and reached outside of Kokichi’s room. Shuichi paused, his lips parting as if he were going to say something before thinking better of it. Instead, he reached out, cupping the smaller boy’s cheek with his hand. A pretty blush was painted across Shuichi’s cheeks again, and Kokichi could feel the heat rising in his own as well. “I-I’ll come by at around five,” Shuichi said softly. “Is that alright with you?” 

Kokichi nodded dumbly, losing himself in Shuichi’s eyes. Damn him for coming so close like this. Shuichi paused again, a thoughtful look glazing over his eyes as his tongue darted from his mouth, wetting his lips nervously. Kokichi had been about to ask what had been on Shuichi’s mind when the detective leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut (and his eyelashes brushing his cheeks, his brain oh so helpfully supplied), pressing his lips against Kokichi’s shyly.

The supreme leader stood for a moment, his brain short-circuiting and trying desperately to rewire and maintain working order. Shuichi… Shuichi was kissing him. Something had dreamed about for a literal year was finally _happening_. His brain finally kicked into gear as Shuichi made to pull back, and Kokichi chased the movement, his own eyes sliding shut as his arms came up to wrap around the taller boy’s neck. Warmth enveloped Kokichi, making him smile into the kiss. He had only ever heard of this feeling secondhand; it came from those describing how it felt to kiss their other half, their soulmate.

He pulled back eventually, opening his eyes to study Shuichi’s face. His eyes were blown wide, his pupils enlarged, his mouth agape as his face grew steadily redder. Kokichi, had it been anyone else, would have made a dirty joke about that sort of thing, but he wouldn’t want to ruin this moment. Despite it going against how he had imagined it, it was absolutely perfect, and he wouldn’t want to trade it for anything else in the world. Shuichi jumped as his phone rang in his pocket, broken from his stupor by the sharp sound. He dug in his pocket, only pulling it out halfway to check the caller ID before rejecting the call. “I have to go,” he said softly, looking down at Kokichi again with a gentle smile. “I’ll see you later, alright?” Kokichi nodded, returning the love-filled smile. Shuichi leaned down again, brushing against his lips with a gentle peck. “I’ll see you at five. I-” Shuichi cut himself off, drawing in a deep breath. “I-I love you, Kokichi,” he murmured.

Kokichi’s heart damn near exploded out of his chest right then and there. His head felt light and giddy as those words reached his ears, spoken to him in a hushed tone by his beloved. He gifted the detective with a kiss to his cheek, smiling brightly at him as he pulled back. “I love you too, Shumai. Now, go and be the best detective ever.”

Kokichi waved as Shuichi departed, heading for his uncle’s car parked outside the academy’s gates, blissfully unaware of the red ink on his arm rippling, slowly fading to a muted black.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Phoenix James. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it's not written well. I've been sick so it's possible that that kinda hindered my ability to write. Regardless, I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> Also you didn't ask for it, but Shuichi's trans as well in this one. I didn't intend for it to go that way but yeah, that's how it ended up--

Parties. These things were never really Shuichi’s style. They were too loud, too crowded, just… too much in general. Yet here he was, sipping some sort of drink from a red solo cup, hiding away in the corner of the room and watching people mill about. Kaede had said this would be more of a small get-together, and he supposed that technically she had been right. This was nothing like the ragers he had heard about from Miu and Rantaro, even though this was definitely far more people than he found tolerable.

Shuichi’s eyes darted around the room, flicking from face to face, almost as if he were searching for something that he wasn’t quite aware of. Eventually, a flash of purple caught his attention, bobbing and pushing through the crowd until it practically materialized by his side. Kokichi Ouma, resident prankster and, if he were to admit it, Shuichi’s biggest crush. “Saihara-chan!” Kokichi exclaimed, grasping at his free hand. “There you are; I thought you were murdered!”

Shuichi smiled softly down at him, hoping the blush wasn’t as obvious on his face as it felt. “Really, Ouma-kun?” he hummed. “I mean, it’d be a fair assumption. There are a lot of people here; I most likely wouldn’t be missed until after a gathering like this is over.”

There was a brief flash of anxiety in the shorter boy’s gaze before it was replaced with the familiar playful smile Kokichi usually wore. “Nishishi! I’m glad you agree! That means you’ll be extra careful!” His smile wavered, dipping towards a frown. “I’d hate for my beloved to be taken away from me so quickly.”

Shuichi’s heart sped up as those words left Kokichi’s mouth, his eyes widening a fraction. “B-Beloved?” he stammered, nearly spilling whatever was in his cup as his hands tremored, whether out of nerves or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

Kokichi giggled again, closing his eyes and tilting his head. “Of course, beloved! You’re my best friend, Saihara-chan! Therefore you’re my beloved!”

Shuichi’s mouth snapped shut so quickly that if the room had been quieter, Kokichi would have heard his teeth click. He nodded after a moment, averting his gaze and raising the cup to his lips again. He pulled a face at the taste; god, it was awful. Silence stretched between them, heavy and awkward amongst the drunken and possibly high college students that bustled around them.

“Hey, Suckhara, tiny dick!” Shuichi groaned inwardly as the loud voice of Miu Iruma broke through the din, clear and not seeming to be muddled in the slightest by any form of drink or drugs. Either she was really sober or really used to putting on an act. “Come on, we’re playing truth or dare, and you two virgins aren’t getting out of it!”

Shuichi could have sworn he’d seen Kokichi’s face turn a shade paler, but when he focused back on the shorter boy, his carefully crafted smile was in place as he folded his arms behind his head. “Ah, perfect!” Kokichi hummed. “This party was starting to get preeetty lame. I was about to ask my dear Saihara-chan to ditch it with me!”

Miu rolled her eyes at that, turning around and strutting back over to where their friends were already sitting in a huddle. She plopped herself down next to Kiibo, who looked uncomfortable, nervous, and confused all at the same time. It was to be expected, Shuichi mused as he followed Kokichi across the room. Kiibo had been studying at private schools for his entire life until now, deciding to come to a college that was… less than prestigious when it came to the lot of students it attracted. Nothing against the curriculum; it was immaculate. The crowd it drew could just sometimes be… questionable.

Shuichi shook the thoughts from his head as he took his seat, stowing his cup away on a nearby table so it wouldn’t get spilled and stain the carpet underneath them. Not that anyone could tell, what with the chaotic pattern, but it would weigh on Shuichi’s conscience until the end of time. Miu’s grin was devilish as her gaze roamed over the friend group, and a few shifted nervously under her stare. Even Kokichi, Shuichi noted, watching him fidget out of the corner of his eye. “Now, I’m sure that everyone here has some sort of dirty secret, so no chickenin’ out, ya hear?” she said, her smirk only growing wider. She placed a bottle in the middle of the circle (where had she gotten it, Shuichi wondered briefly) and gave it a spin.

The detective-in-training followed the bottle's path with his eyes, holding his breath as it slowly came to a rest on Kaede. “Oh?” the pianist hummed.

“Bakamatsu, truth or dare!” Miu asked, leaning forward, her eyes gleaming as she grinned. Shuichi thought that he could the inventor drooling.

“Uh…” Kaede crossed her arms, looking down at the ground thoughtfully. “Well, I don’t want to embarrass myself… So truth?” she decided eventually, lifting her head now to meet Miu’s gaze. 

Miu tapped her chin, her eyes narrowing as she thought. “Ah, I’ve got it! Just how many times have you and Suckhara fucked?”

Kokichi leaned forward at that, his gaze fixed intently on Kaede’s face. Shuichi caught just the barest hint of worry in his face. Kaede only looked confused, the detective honestly feeling the same way. “Huh…? Why would I sleep with Saihara-kun?” She began to panic a bit. “Ah, n-no offense, Saihara-kun!”

Shuichi shook his head. “None taken, Akamatsu-san,” he said, smiling reassuringly.

Miu’s face was blank with shock as she stared at Kaede. “Wh-What…? But… I was so sure. Are you certain you two have never gone at it?!” 

“She said no, you fucking slut,” Kokichi exclaimed. “It’s truth or dare, why would she lie?!” Shuichi blinked, turning to look at the shorter boy in surprise. His eyes were blazing with what looked to be anger as he stared at the blonde across the circle from him. Miu shrank back, whining and squirming a bit.

Shuichi stared at Kokichi for a moment longer, clearly worried about his friend. What on earth had pissed him off so much? Sure, he and Miu bickered a lot, but it always had a friendly edge to it. This outburst was nothing but pure fury, which was really unusual. He opened his mouth to ask Kokichi what was wrong, what he could do to help when Kaede clapped her hands together. “Alright, it’s my turn, right?” She leaned forward, grasping the bottle gently for a moment before giving it a sharp spin. 

Around and around it went, and Shuichi shifted his attention to it, his eyes trailing the motion of it. It was almost hypnotizing. He watched closely as it slowed down, drifting into a gentle stop, pointing straight at… himself. His eyes widened, although he steeled himself as he turned to look at Kaede. The pianist smiled at him. “So, Saihara-kun? Truth or dare?”

He paused, cupping his chin in his hand as he thought. On the one hand, he could play it safe and choose truth, as Kaede had. On the other hand, however… He could feel Kokichi’s eyes on him, wide, bright, and thinly veiled with curiosity. This might be his only chance actually to do something and impress him. He nodded to himself, his gaze snapping up to meet Kaede’s once again. “Dare.” He spoke with conviction, shocking himself and, from the looks of it, Kaede as well.

She blinked at him a few times before she smiled at him and nodded. “Very well, Saihara-kun,” she hummed, looking thoughtful. “I dare you to…” she trailed off, looking around the circle. Her gaze landed on Kokichi, and she smirked slightly. “To sit on Ouma-kun’s lap.”

Shuichi had never regretted a decision he had made so badly in his life. His cheeks burned a bright red as the words that Kaede had spoken sunk in. He whipped around to stare at Kokichi, his heart speeding up to see the same look of shock and disbelief on his face. “I… I don’t have to,” he said quietly, trying to reassure the shorter boy. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can take whatever punishment comes my way.”

“N-No,” Kokichi stuttered, his own face flushing at how quickly his response came. “I-It’s fine. It’s a dare, you have to do it…” Shuichi found himself at a loss for words. Kokichi refused to meet his gaze now, his entire face awash in a pretty rosy hue, and the detective-in-training found himself wishing that he could hold his face without seeming weird.

Shuichi scooted closer to Kokichi, shyly avoiding his gaze as he climbed into the shorter boy’s lap, angling himself to the side so he would be able to see around him. The blush refused to leave Shuichi’s face as he curled his arm around Kokichi’s shoulders to keep himself steady and sitting upright. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” Shuichi asked him, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he spoke.

"Of course you are!” Kokichi chirped, his usual mask back in place as he grinned up at Shuichi. “You’re suuuper heavy, Saihara-chan! You should lose some weight!”

Shuichi let out a soft sigh, smiling softly. “That’s a lie, isn’t it?” he murmured. Kokichi just continued to grin at him, his eyes saying it all. He was trying to maintain a sense of normalcy for the game's duration; he didn’t want either of them to be uncomfortable.

Shuichi spun the bottle the best he could from where he sat, not even remotely caring who it landed on or what they responded, only giving what he could assume was a half-assed response. He was hyperaware of the feeling of Kokichi’s hand on his waist, helping support him in his position on his lap. It felt nice, like something out of a dream. The game continued around them, laughter and shouting filtering around him until one name brought him out of his dream-state.

“Cock-itchy!” Miu cackled, pointing at Kokichi with a triumphant smirk. “Truth or dare!”

Kokichi returned the smirk, his eyes blazing triumphantly. “And you call yourself a genius! Of course I’m going to choose dare!” he exclaimed. Shuichi admired the way he looked so confident, so sure of himself. It was something he could only wish he had.

“I dare you to tell Suckhara your biggest secret!” she declared as if she had been planning this all along. Who knew, maybe she had been. Shuichi began to worry when he saw that cocky grin dissipate from his crush’s face, replaced by a pale complexion and fearful eyes.

“My biggest secret?” Kokichi squeaked. “...Are you serious?” He looked desperate as if he wanted Miu to be joking. She only shook her head, and Kokichi’s hand trembled where it rested on the small of his back. Tears pricked at his eyes, and Shuichi began to panic. He scrambled off Kokichi’s lap, choosing instead to take the smaller boy’s hands.

Kokichi’s gaze flickered to meet his momentarily, the fear that clouded his gaze clearing up momentarily. His tongue poked out past his lips, wetting them before he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. “O-Okay… But not here. I don’t want to say it in front of everyone.”

Miu groaned and rolled her eyes, although she nodded. “Fine, fine, just hurry up about it, okay? I don’t want you virgins to hold the game up while you suck face.” Kokichi’s cheeks tinted again as he stood, not letting go of Shuichi’s hands as he tugged the taller boy away from the group, deeper into the house, and away from the bustle of the crowd. 

Kokichi led Shuichi into an empty bedroom, locking the door firmly behind them so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The shorter boy remained silent as Shuichi took a seat on the bed, tilting his head as he watched the other. “Are you alright, Ouma-kun?” he asked softly.

Kokichi stayed silent, turning around slowly to look Shuichi in the eye, biting down on his lower lip. “I… I don’t know,” he said quietly. “My secret could change how you see me, so…” He shrugged.

Shuichi was surprised. This was the most open and honest he had ever seen Kokichi. He looked so vulnerable and helpless, and Shuichi wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a hug and reassure him that everything would be okay. “I promise, nothing could… ever change how I see you,” he said softly, standing and crossing the room to press a hand to Kokichi’s cheek. The small boy’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into his palm, sighing heavily. 

“Promise?” he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Shuichi only nodded, smiling comfortingly down at him. Kokichi closed his eyes again, steeling himself for whatever was about to come from his mouth. “Saihara-chan, I’m transgender.” Silence filled the room as Kokichi’s sentence hung in the air.

“Are… Are you serious?” Shuichi asked after a moment, soft chuckles spilling past his lips. “You’re not lying?”

Kokichi frowned, looking thoroughly upset. “Why the hell would I lie about this?” he asked, sounding hurt. “It’s… who I am…” He looked away, refusing to meet Shuichi’s gaze. “...You said nothing would change how you see me.”

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from laughing again. “Ouma-kun, I promise, it hasn’t.” He reached out again, seizing the smaller boy’s hand. Kokichi tried to pull his hand back, but Shuichi held fast. “After all, I’d be a huge hypocrite if I stopped liking you for something like that.”

Kokichi’s head whipped around, a frown painting his features as he stared up at Shuichi. “...Hypocrite?” he asked, sounding confused. Shuichi just tilted his head and smiled down at him, his eyes sparkling with warmth.

“I mean, yeah,” he chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.” He pressed his hand to Kokichi’s cheek again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his skin. Kokichi’s lips parted, a shocked noise escaping him. His mouth opened and closed, reminding Shuichi of a fish. 

“Y... You…?” he asked softly, disbelief prominent in his tone. Shuichi nodded, pulling his hand back from Kokichi’s face to undo a few buttons on his shirt, revealing the black fabric of his own binder that had lain hidden underneath. Kokichi’s eyes grew wider still, and he lifted a trembling hand to brush against the hem of the item. “So… I’ve been afraid for nothing…” he breathed, letting out a laugh as tears of relief sprang up in his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s natural,” Shuichi hummed. “I’ve had people try to hurt me after they found out, so I don’t blame you for wanting to hide it. You wanted to keep yourself safe.” He smiled down at him. “But now you know your secret’s safe with me.”

There was a moment where Kokichi stood frozen, staring up at Shuichi with tears dribbling down his cheeks. His eyes were glittering with happiness, relief, and… some other emotion that the detective couldn’t quite figure out. There was a brief moment of hesitance before Kokichi’s hands shot out, grasping the collar of Shuichi’s shirt and pulling him down with such a force that the taller boy nearly toppled to the floor. Their lips met, Kokichi leading the kiss with energy that suggested he had wanted to do this for a while.

Shuichi smiled against Kokichi’s mouth, his own eyes fluttering closed as he pulled Kokichi closer, his arms settling around his waist. He suppressed the laughter bubbling in his chest as he felt the purple-haired boy lift himself on his toes, tilting his head to try and get a better angle. Kokichi pulled away eventually with an audible ‘smack,’ his chest heaving ever so slightly, possibly from the rush of adrenaline that came from such a daring move. “I-I’m sorry,” Kokichi stammered, he muttered, his eyes wide as he stared up at Shuichi’s face. “I-I shouldn’t have done that, that was so _stupid_ of me, I-”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, leaning down and silencing him with a kiss of his own. “Hey, that wasn’t stupid in the slightest,” he said, his voice unusually firm. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” Kokichi had that shocked look again, his cheeks darkening to a pretty shade of red. “To be honest, I only took a dare because I thought it’d impress you. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, you know. So I guess now is as good a time as any.” He smiled sheepishly at Kokichi for a moment. “Would you want to go to dinner with me sometime?”

“Are you kidding me? Yes!” Shuichi blinked, caught off guard by the quick response. Kokichi was being open and honest. Not something he was quite familiar with. He supposed it had to do with them being alone together, hidden behind closed doors, away from prying eyes and those who would tease him for it. This, Shuichi supposed, was a side that Kokichi trusted only him to see. His heart felt as if it would burst at the thought, and his smile widened.

“Come on, we should get back to the others,” Shuichi said after a moment, extending his hand to Kokichi. It was readily accepted, their fingers lacing together, fitting as if they were puzzle pieces, destined to be connected in the end. Shuichi pulled open the door, and together they left, back into the party, the promise of a date locked away in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're new, leave a kudos and feel free to request in the comments below!


	3. Into the New Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuh so this wasn't a request, I more or less felt myself slipping into an art block and wanted to try and alleviate some of it by writing a prompt I found on tumblr-- here's a link to it: https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/177363037700/person-c-have-you-ever-got-your-heart
> 
> This is a post game au, tw for implied character death!!
> 
> Sorry it's so short but uuuuh yeah!

Silence stretched over the balcony as two figures sat together, overlooking the sunrise as the giant star slowly peeked over the trees. Their companion was still asleep inside, blissfully unaware of the heavy tension hanging in the air; at least she was for the moment. Fingers threaded almost nervously through long, brown hair, crimson eyes darting over the landscape as if expecting to find a threat hidden somewhere in the forest beyond. A force of habit, she supposed. The silence stretched on for a moment, dangling tantalizingly in front of them as if begging to be broken.

The girl broke first. “...Have you ever gotten your heart broken?” she asked, glancing at the boy seated next to her out of the corner of her eye.

The boy paused, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes turned watery, and the girl watched his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth for a moment before bowing his head, slumping over. His fingers twitched slightly, reaching for something that was no longer there. “...Yeah. Everyday.”

She hummed in response, pursing her lips. She dreaded the answer she would get, but she felt that she had to ask anyway. He had kept this bottled for too long, and he had to let it out somehow. “...Really? How so?”

Her companion was silent for a moment, fidgeting with something enclosed within his other hand. His teeth worried at his lower lip as he mulled over his words, struggling to keep them, along with the unshed tears, bottled inside, locked away where they couldn’t bother anyone but himself. The dam seemed to have broken, however, because one after another, clear salty droplets dripped down his cheeks and off his chin, plipping softly against the photograph he so treasured. She could just make out the flash of purple and a familiar impish smile, eyes sparkling mischievously within the thin material. “...He never knew how much I loved him until it was too late.”

He paused, lifting his head to meet her stare with tearful golden eyes. “I was too late, Maki.”

She was out of her chair in an instant, pulling him up into a hug, letting him bury his face in her shoulder as he cried. He clung to her, not caring as everything he had held inside for so long came rushing out in the form of his sobs and tears. Maki didn’t say a word when their companion's red hair flashed in the doorway, her own eyes red and puffy. It was clear she had been listening in on their conversation. The assassin wordlessly extended an arm to the short girl, who needed no other prompting to nestle herself in at their sides. All Maki could do now was console her friends, her friends who held themselves together to help her through missing that stupid astronaut with the bright smile. Her friends who were slowly unraveling at the seams.

All she could do now was hold them close, whisper empty promises of how everything would get better. They had all stopped believing it long ago. _They_ weren’t coming back. The three standing there were all they had left. They had to stick together because of that very fact. They had to stand together and carry the weight of what they had lost on their shoulders, carrying it into the new tomorrow.


	4. We're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for queen_of_homo_rats!!
> 
> The AU for this oneshot is post-game virtual reality au.
> 
> Sorry, there are no forehead kisses, I forgot, but we do have forehead touching so hopefully that will suffice ; w ;
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Kokichi opened his eyes to a dark room, just barely illuminated by the red numbers on the alarm clock Shuichi kept on their bedside table. He didn’t need to look at it to know that it was way too early for anyone to be awake, whether naturally so or otherwise, so the question was why was he awake now. The room was silent, save for the sound of Shuichi shuffling around underneath the covers beside him, occasional puffs of air leaving his lips as he squirmed and snored.

He stared up at the ceiling that he had used to be terrified of upon waking, mistaking it for the metal slab of the hydraulic press, slowly descending, eager to meet with the body that lay underneath. The glow-in-the-dark stars gleamed gently back at him, a suggestion from Kaito that he would never admit actually helped with his night terrors; he had mocked the other too much to not seem like a hypocrite if he said anything. Kokichi huffed quietly, closing his eyes again, intent on returning to the land of dreams.

He had almost been there when he felt Shuichi’s sleep become restless, the taller man beside him tossing and turning as he groaned and whimpered. Kokichi frowned at that, and he sat up, turning on the bedside lamp to get a better look at his lover. Shuichi’s face was pale, save for a feverish red that painted his cheeks, his hair sticking to his forehead that was slick with sweat. Kokichi reached out, almost hesitantly, shaking Shuichi’s shoulder. He jerked back as Shuichi bolted upright, wide and tired golden eyes flitting around the room until they landed on Kokichi’s face.

Tears tracked down the detective’s cheeks as he let out a choked sob, leaning closer to Kokichi as the shorter of the two extended his arms, allowing for refuge from whatever was plaguing his mind. He felt Shuichi tuck his face into the crook of his neck, and he held him close, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back as he murmured sweet nothings into his ear. As Shuichi’s trembling died down, he gently pushed Shuichi back, taking his face into his hands. “What’s the matter, Shuichi?” he asked, his voice soft and sweet. “You look sick…”

Shuichi opened his mouth for a moment before he closed it, his gaze flicking over Kokichi’s face momentarily, lingering on his eyes for a fleeting second, as if trying to double-check something, before he tried again. “...Nightmare…” was all he managed to croak out, tears beading up in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over again. Kokichi leaned in, gently kissing those tears away before pressing another chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“About what, my beloved?” he pressed, rubbing his thumb against Shuichi’s tear-stained cheek. He could see the fear flash in Shuichi’s eye as the question was asked. 

“...You,” he said after a moment. “You were… You were gone again.” He could feel Shuichi’s hands knotting in the shirt Kokichi had thrown on before bed. “You were gone, and this time you… you weren’t coming back, I…” He began to break down again, his shoulders shaking as his chest heaved.

Kokichi pulled Shuichi’s head up, so they were eye to eye again. “Shumai, baby, look at me,” Kokichi urged softly, gently. “I’m right here. This is real life, here and now. I’m right here beside you, see? You can feel me, can’t you?” He leaned forward again, this time pressing their foreheads together as his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m safe... You’re safe… The killing game is over. We’re at home, safe in our bed, with each other.”

Shuichi’s trembling, having started up anew, began to die down again as Kokichi’s gentle voice washed over him, touching the overactive parts of his brain, gently forcing them to cease operation, so his head was clearer. “...We’re safe,” he eventually repeated, trying to cement the fact again. “We’re safe… You’re here… I’m here… Safe.”

Kokichi fixed Shuichi with the softest smile he could muster, leaning in and connecting their lips again, a soothing kiss to ease his mind. Shuichi, this time had the strength to return it, albeit a bit clumsily, seeing as he was coming down from his post-nightmare panic. When Kokichi pulled back, his smile had grown in intensity. “Safe,” he murmured, lying back down and taking Shuichi with him.

The taller of the two cuddled back up against him, although it was clear that neither of them would be slipping back into the land of dreams quite yet. A moment of silence passed between them before Kokichi spoke up again. “...What would the neighbors think if I filled our swimming pool with pudding?” he asked.

Shuichi let out a bark of startled laughter, pressing his face into the crook of Kokichi’s neck, placing a lazy, sleepy kiss there. “You’re so weird, Kokichi…” he murmured. His eyes fluttered, his long lashes just barely grazing Kokichi’s skin as his eyes closed. “I love you…”

Kokichi laughed softly, lifting a hand to entangle it in Shuichi’s hair. “I love you too, Shuichi. I’ll see you in the morning.”

There was no response. Shuichi had fallen asleep once again, wrapped tightly around his boyfriend as if to reassure himself that he wouldn’t disappear in the night. Not that Kokichi minded. He felt warm and safe in Shuichi’s grasp. He let himself be lulled back to sleep by the gentle warmth, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're new, leave a kudos and feel free to request in the comments below!


	5. Imaginary Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my drafts last night and finished it up, and I wanted share it with all of you.
> 
> There's a (barely) implied trans male pregnancy in this fic, it isn't explicitly mentioned or anything, but just a warning as a precaution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluff!

The house was silent, save for floorboards' soft creaking and the gentle humming that floated down the stairs, reaching Kokichi’s ears from where he sat on the sofa. The melody brought a smile to his lips; it was one that was very familiar to him. It was one of the songs that Kaede had composed for his wedding, one that he and Shuichi had danced to that night, two newlyweds celebrating the start of the rest of their lives forever. He couldn’t help but smile giddily down at the band of gold wrapped around his ring finger, remembering how Shuichi’s hands had been trembling as he took his left hand into one palm, sliding the ring into place with the other. He remembered just how wide Shuichi was smiling and how radiant he had looked in his suit, with the happy tears gathering in his eyes as he beamed over at Kokichi.

God, Shuichi had looked absolutely perfect. His cheeks heated up as he thought more on it and about the man upstairs, humming contently. He had to go and be a part of this. Kokichi stood, quietly ascending the stairs and making his way down the hall to the door that had been left open a crack, letting light spill out into the otherwise dark house. The shorter man leaned in the doorway for a moment, smiling warmly as he watched Shuichi slowly dance his way around the room, a smiling baby held securely to his chest. His heart fluttered at the warm, loving smile the other wore, his golden eyes positively glowing in the gentle lamplight.

Shuichi’s voice never wavered as he slowly turned his way over to the crib, leaning over to lay the infant down, carefully covered with the light green blanket with their stuffed bear close by, before he straightened up and turned around. He jumped in surprise when he noticed Kokichi there, although the smile never left his face as their eyes met. “Mind if I cut in?” Kokichi asked quietly, a teasing grin stretching his cheeks as he slid over, extending his hand to his taller husband.

Shuichi only answered with the softest laugh and a nod, his eyes glittering as he allowed Kokichi to tug him closer, one arm wrapping loosely around him as he lifted his head, pressing their lips together in an eagerly reciprocated kiss. They swayed together to imaginary music, enjoying the company and closeness of one another in the silence. Shuichi’s fingers curled gently in the loose hair at the nape of Kokichi’s neck, combing slowly through the purple locks, a gentle, familiar tugging that the shorter of the two found it easy to lose himself in.

“I keep thinking about it,” Kokichi spoke at last, violet eyes sliding up to meet inquisitive gold. “Our wedding. Or, more specifically,” he added, a loving yet impish smile crossing his features, “how beautiful my dear Shuichi looked at the altar.”

“Oh, hush,” Shuichi muttered, glancing away, a bright blush painting his cheeks as a fond smile curled its way across his face. “I looked nothing of the sort, and you know it.”

“Oh, do I?” Kokichi hummed, dipping Shuichi close to the floor, making him gasp in surprise and loop his arms around Kokichi’s neck for leverage. “I know I lie a lot, but I wouldn’t ever lie about the most beautiful treasure I’ve ever come to possess.” He placed a teasing kiss at the corner of the detective’s lips as he drew him upright once more. “Never, not once in my life.”

Shuichi only let out a flustered whine, drawing back from Kokichi’s hold and covering his face with his hands. “God,” he breathed out. “Even after dating you for five years, I can’t handle that… It’s so not fair.”

A soft giggle floated through the air as Kokichi crossed over to him, gently grasping at his wrists and tugging his hands from his face. “I dunno, Shumai,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to each fingertip, the touches light and teasing against his fair skin. “I’d say it’s perfectly fair, seeing as you take my breath away each day.”

“Stooop,” Shuichi whined again, his blush only deepening as he bounced on his feet like a child. “You’ve teased me enough now. Come on; the little one is trying to sleep.” He tugged at his hands now. “We should do the same. After all, you have important business with DICE tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Hmm,” Kokichi hummed, pretending to think as he allowed his husband to drag him off to their shared bedroom. “But what if I don’t really want to go? I could just stay and cuddle my beloved Shuberry all day long~.”

Shuichi let out a soft laugh at that. “As lovely as that sounds,” he murmured, only stopping and turning around to hold Kokichi close again when they had drawn near their bed, “you and I both know that work is important.”

Kokichi could only smile, burying his face into his beloved’s chest. “Ah, you’re right. I have to keep the world spinning _somehow_ , after all.” He paused for a moment, his hand wandering up Shuichi’s back before he pulled away with a slight frown. “How long have you been wearing your binder, Shu?”

Shuichi pulled back, remaining silent as he unbuttoned his shirt and drew the black fabric up and over his head, tossing it into the hamper in the corner of their room before crossing over to their dresser to grab a nightshirt. Kokichi clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Shuichi, you can’t wear it for super long periods of time like that. It could cause some serious damage.” His footsteps were quick and light, his arms wrapping securely around Shuichi’s stomach, his skin warm to the touch. “It worries me when you do that,” he added, pressing a light kiss to his back.

Shuichi breathed out a sigh, relaxing as he felt his husband’s touch. “I know, Kich’,” he murmured quietly. “I know… Today was just one of those bad days, is all… It felt better to have it on.”

Kokichi let out a soft, sympathetic hum, continuing to litter kisses over his husband’s back, moving back just enough for him to get a shirt on before he tugged him back to the bed, pushing him gently onto the mattress and tucking him under the covers. “Luckily, right now, you don’t have to think about any of that,” he cooed, crawling under the covers on the other side of the bed, his arms wrapping around Shuichi’s waist and tugging him closer as he curled up on his side. “All you have to think about is falling asleep.”

Shuichi’s eyelids already seemed to be dragging closed as he snuggled in closer to the smaller man, a soft hum leaving his lips as he got comfortable. “Yeah… Love you, Kokichi,” he mumbled, his words slurring together as the fog of sleep slowly overtook his mind.

Kokichi’s lips spread in a loving grin as he connected their lips one last time, whispering a soft goodnight against them before he nestled himself close against Shuichi’s body, letting his warmth carry him off into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and as a reminder, requests are open, and I will get to them as soon as I can! See you all next update!


	6. Eucalyptus and Pine Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: for major character death/disappearance
> 
> So uuh,,, I don't really know how to describe this oneshot other than Kokichi's in mourning.
> 
> There will be at least one other part to this au so we can work out what actually happened.
> 
> I wrote this all late last night so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or other errors.

The sound of windchimes cut through the silence Kokichi had enshrouded himself in, his blank violet eyes staring unseeingly at the wall that had been plastered with photographs, most of which had come from a happier time, slowly fading away into newspaper clippings, some headlines good, others… not so much. He sometimes wished that he could just tear down those newspapers and photographs, but a voice in his head continuously whispered that they reminded him of a happier time, when he was able to smile more freely, when he could just laugh like the child he had been.

A glance at the calendar that rested on his bedside table only made his heart ache more. Today was a day that he loved and hated, with his entire being. It used to be a day of absolute joy, but now, it only filled him with dread, making his heart ache, feeling like half of it had been taken from him, stolen with a single sentence. After all, it practically had been.

He lifted his head at a gentle knock on the door, his eyes locking on the carefully blank face his mother wore. In her attire, he took a black dress, modest, clung to her frame, the fabric seemingly soft. “Are you ready to go?” she asked, her voice soft and gentle. As if she expected Kokichi to break if she spoke any louder.

The purple-haired boy could only nod, his tongue feeling heavy and useless, as he pushed himself to his feet, checking that his own clothing still looked presentable. He wore mostly dark colors, with a few splashes of white, purple, and blue, on his hoodie and his pants. Shuichi would surely scold him, telling him he looked too dreary in all black, that it was unnatural for someone as energetic as him. Oh, how he wished he could be how he usually was right now, all smiles and jokes. It was just… too difficult. “Oh… Kichi…” Koemi murmured, holding her arms out and allowing for Kokichi to collapse into her, holding him tightly in what could very possibly be one of the only things holding the boy together.

His gaze made contact with a newspaper that sat folded on his desk, collecting dust as he refused to touch it, not after the initial headline had been read. It had been there for maybe half a year now, not once moved from where it sat. His mother even refused to touch it, refusing to acknowledge its existence. If Kokichi squinted hard enough, he could read the headline from where he stood in his doorway.

**Hope Dwindles as Search for Missing Child Continues.**

The date, he knew by heart, read January 7th. The search had been called off months later, sometime in late April. And now, that brought them to the present day. September 7th. It brought a bitter taste to his mouth. Why did they have to choose today, of all days, to have such an event? It was unfair. It was a day that they should be celebrating a life, not… not this. He pulled back after a while, only meeting his mother’s eyes briefly before he pushed past her, stumbling his way down the stairs to slip on his sneakers. He knew he would most likely get dirty looks from some of the adults, what with the bright white that came from the checkerboard pattern, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t let himself care. There was a moment of silence after Koemi followed him down, observing him carefully from the doorway to the living room. “...Why is it so hard…?” he asked after a moment, straightening up and turning to her.

Kokichi’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, his lips trembled, and his voice cracked in a way that most likely sounded unpleasant. Koemi didn’t comment on it, however, as her eyes softened further. “...I don’t know,” she responded, her voice just as gentle as it had been earlier. “It… It just is, Kokichi.” Her voice was strangely heavy, even with the gentle tone, as if she spoke from experience. “It won’t get better, I’m afraid. People say it will, but… those are just people who have learned to cope with it, to push it to the back of their mind and carry it with them while going about their day-to-day routine.”

Kokichi only nodded, far too exhausted to say anything more. He let Koemi gently grip his hands, allowed her to lead him out to the car, gently pushing him down into the front passenger seat and leaving him to fumble with the seatbelt with fingers that felt far too numb for his own comfort. She only started the vehicle when she heard the soft click of the buckle being clicked into place, sitting for a moment to listen to the engine rumble and purr before she shifted into reverse, backing out of the driveway with watchful eyes and easing them onto the road.

Kokichi kept himself occupied by watching nature as it flashed by outside his window, passing familiar spots he had frequented when he was younger. Much younger. God, the time had really flown. He gazed down at his hands, face blank and eyes glazed over. He was eighteen now, soon to be nineteen. He hadn’t been to those places since he was… what, seven? Eleven years… and all that those places held were now nothing but empty memories, only carrying the barest hint of warmth that they had contained at the moment. He pushed them back as they resurfaced, the sting they brought with them too bitter for him to even want to deal with now.

Soon, far too soon for his liking, Kokichi noted, Koemi pulled into a parking lot. Kokichi studied the building they had pulled up to, taking in the tan bricks that made up the exterior, definitely looking worn from the weather and yet sturdy enough to still stand for years to come. How Kokichi wished that the building never stood there to begin with, carrying that saddening sense of finality that usually came with the events held inside those doors. He made no move to get out as Koemi parked the car, taking the keys from the ignition and stowing them away carefully in her purse. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she heaved a sigh, glancing at her reflection in the mirror with tired eyes.

Kokichi knew, all too well, that this was affecting her just as badly as it was him. He wasn’t the only one hurting. Without a word, he leaned close to her, his head coming to rest on her shoulder, hoping to transfer what little comfort he could to her in the simple gesture. A small smile crossed his mother’s lips, and she turned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as she would when he was but a small child, crawling into her lap, sniffling after a nightmare. “...You ready?” she asked softly, tilting her head the slightest bit forward. “We’re going to have to go in at some point.”

Kokichi heaved his own sigh as he sat up, nodding quietly as he undid his seatbelt and slowly pushed his door open. “I don’t want to stay the whole time,” he mumbled after a moment. “It’s… sad, and I don’t want to cry.” He didn’t even have the strength to lie anymore.

“That’s fine, Kichi,” Koemi murmured. “I’m sure Shuichi will understand."

He cringed as the name fell from her lips, although he said nothing in response. He stumbled forward, the toe of his shoe catching on the pavement and pitching him forward only slightly before he righted himself. Passing through the doorways only made him feel empty, emptier than he had felt before they had left home.

People in suits milled about quietly, whispering amongst one another, their eyes and faces blank. Not the careful blankness that Koemi had worn, the blankness that suggested that they were trying their best not to fall apart, but a blankness that suggested indifference. That suggested they didn’t care for the reason they were actually here. These types of rich folk made Kokichi sick. His eyes roamed about the room, decorated nicely, considering why they were here, with natural sunlight filtering through the windows and touching the flowers that rested in vases on every table.

He caught sight of Masako, standing near a table filled with various items, flipping through a large white binder. He sidled up close to her, peering down at the contents. Various photographs and other items were inside, hand-written notes, children's’ drawings, and the like. A well-manicured finger trailed over one photograph, tracing a boy's jawline with dark hair and sharp yellow-grey eyes. “Ms. Saihara,” Kokichi spoke after a moment. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Masako’s gaze revealed nothing as her eyes met Kokichi’s, her ruby lips curled into a sad smile, one that felt faker than fake, as she tilted her head. “And I’m sorry for yours.” It took all of Kokichi’s willpower not to wrinkle his nose at her tone, it may fool everyone else in the room, but it didn’t fool him. “You and him were awfully close, after all.”

Kokichi’s tongue passed over his lips as he nodded, his eyes cast down toward the ground once more as he tried to keep himself from crying. “...Yeah,” was all he managed, his voice cracking obscenely.

“You know, there’s a box of Shuichi’s things over there,” Masako hummed, pointing towards a table set off to the side with a dismissive flick of the wrist. “It’s been marked with your name. I figured they were things that he would have wanted you to have.”

Kokichi nodded once more, not wanting to say anything more to the woman. The way she was acting set him on edge, as if the disappearance of her son weighed no more than a feather on her mind. Yuuma, who Kokichi had deemed the more decent one out of the two, at least had the decency to look mournful. He took his leave in silence, his eyes lighting upon the casket at the front of the room. He knew for a fact that it stood empty; there more for formalities than anything. A body had never been discovered.

It hurt his heart to see a portrait of Shuichi’s smiling face situated next to it, cut and cropped from a photo the both of them had been in. His eyes were sparkling in the way that they had only when Kokichi was around, pressed close to his side. He had claimed that Kokichi made life much more enjoyable for him.

Kokichi had felt the same. If he hadn’t known that then, he surely did now. Without Shuichi there with him, he felt as if the world had been drained of all color and warmth, leaving him with a cold that chilled him to his bones and muted blacks, whites, and grays. He approached the box, touching the cardboard with trembling hands as he peered inside. A hoodie lay on top of whatever else was hidden inside, and he lifted it out with trembling hands, staring at it with tear-blurred eyes before he brought it close, pressing his nose into the fabric and inhaling deeply, allowing the familiar scent of eucalyptus and pine needles to surround him in it's’ comforting warmth.

He didn’t care if his tears soaked into the fabric. He had been holding it in for too damn long. The stress had finally gotten to him. He allowed himself to sob openly into the hoodie, not caring who stared and for how long. He released the tears he had had to hold in on every search party he had joined, the tears he had refused to shed even in the comfort and privacy of his own bedroom.

Koemi’s soft hand came to rest on his back(when had she gotten there?), pulling him into her once again, allowing him to sob into her shoulder now. Her soft voice caressed his ears as she murmured words of encouragement to him. After a while, he quieted down, his tremors easing to a light shiver. He made no move to detach himself from his mother, his breaths shuddering with each inhale and exhale. “...Masako… didn’t even seem sad,” he found himself mumbling, feeling Koemi stiffen beneath his cheek.

“...I know, Kichi,” she murmured after a moment, one hand coming up to tangle in her son’s purple hair, her fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp in a way that soothed him. “I know. It isn’t right, but it’s nothing we can change right now.” Silence stretched between them for another few heartbeats. “Do you want to take this stuff and go home?” she finally asked, leaning away and taking her son’s face into her hands, brushing away the stray tears with her thumbs.

Kokichi nodded numbly, too exhausted from crying so openly to say anything. Koemi offered him a wordless smile as she hoisted the box into her arms, allowing him to continue clutching the hoodie so close to his chest, allowing the familiar Shuichi smell to waft up to his nose, bringing him even the barest sensation of comfort.

He didn’t let go of it even when they got home, and he changed into his pajamas. He fell asleep clutching it close to his chest, allowing the smell of eucalyptus and pine needles to wreath its way around him, lulling him into the most pleasant dreams he had had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I have a discord server where you can all keep up with my writing projects and interact with me directly! Click on the invite link in the fic summary to join!


	7. The Prince and His Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY hi!
> 
> This is a request for Swimmergirl! Sorry it took so long to get out, it got longer than I thought it would so it ended up taking me a w h i l e to write. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: FOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE AND STABBING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

“Mother!” The prince’s indignant cry rang out through the throne room as he stared up at the woman on the throne with pleading eyes. “It was just one run-in with thieves in the town; I don’t need a bodyguard! I’ve been training with Kaito, I can take care of myself.”

“Nonsense,” the Queen hummed from her spot, her golden eyes narrowed as she met her son’s gaze. “You came out of that fight injured. Our kingdom cannot have a prince that’s seen as weak or that can take a beating. You have been training, yes, but clearly, our captain of the guard has been lacking in his skill.” Her well-manicured fingernails clicked against the arm of her throne. “Perhaps he needs a… reminder of his position.”

“Now, Masako, darling,” the King spoke up, looking vaguely nervous and uncomfortable. “While I agree about Shuichi needing a bodyguard, we can’t blame Kaito for this ambush taking a turn for the worse. Thieves are awfully underhanded, and Shuichi had no way to anticipate the dirty tactics they take.” He cast his son an apologetic glance.

Masako hummed thoughtfully, her gaze tearing from her son to search the face of her husband. “...Yes, I suppose you’re right. Fine, then. Our dear captain escapes punishment. However.” Her sharp eyes swung back around to Shuichi. “You’re still getting a bodyguard. A knight. A personal guard. Whatever you wish to call it.”

Shuichi suppressed an irritated growl, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He knew how this game worked. His mother had played it before. There would be no talking her out of this. “...Fine,” he huffed out, not even bothering to hide his glare as he met her gaze. “When will I be meeting this ‘bodyguard’?”

Masako grinned, cold and calculating as usual. “He is being given a tour of the grounds as we speak. He was selected from the guards currently being trained. Kaito has informed us that, despite his small stature, he is among the top ranks out of all of them. Naturally, our son can only have the best.”

As the Queen spoke, the doors to the throne room creaked open. Kiibo, the white-haired advisor, bowed hastily, murmuring a soft greeting to Shuichi and his parents, while the purple-haired boy beside them remained upright, much more focused on taking in the scenery around him. “Huh,” the new boy hummed after a moment. “It’s kinda ugly in here.”

Had he not been in the presence of his mother and father, Shuichi would have laughed at the strange mix between a choke and a horrified gasp that Kiibo produced from their throat, their hands flying up to cover their mouth before turning to the King and Queen. “I-I am so sorry,” they apologized profusely. “I had not been made aware that despite his high marks in everything else, he lacked _basic manners_.” The last two words left their mouth in a hiss as they glared at the newcomer out of the corner of their eye.

Despite the look of dulled rage in her eyes, the Queen dismissively waved her hand. “Oh, it’s quite alright,” she hummed, the smile that curled the edges of her ruby lips cold. “I’ve meant to get someone in here to replace these awful tapestries. Now I finally have an excuse to do it.” Her words carried a clear warning, even with the flippant tone in her voice. “Now, will our dear knight introduce himself?”

“Of course I will!” the purple-haired boy exclaimed, throwing himself into a bow that almost caused him to topple to the floor. Shuichi pointedly ignored the look of triumph the knight wore as a soft giggle managed to escape his lips. “The name’s Ouma Kokichi! I am pleased and humbled to be in the presence of such royalty.”

The look of disdain on the Queen’s face only grew as she took in Kokichi’s state. “...Are we sure that this is the correct one?” she asked after a moment, her eyes flicking to Kiibo’s face. The advisor could only offer a shrug. She cleared her throat after a moment. “Very well. Ouma, you have been assigned to my son, the Crown Prince.” Shuichi fought the urge to roll his eyes as she waved her hand in his direction. “I’m assuming you understand what you’re supposed to do?”

Kokichi nodded quickly, drawing himself up to stand straight and looking serious in a way that seemed almost unnatural for his features. “Yes,” he responded, his voice unwavering. “I am to protect the prince no matter the cost, even if my own life comes into question.” The Queen looked pleased with the response. Shuichi, on the other hand, stared at Kokichi with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Even if he was a jokester, he was seriously onboard with the idea that he’d _die_ for Shuichi? Didn’t this guy have a family or something? “Well, since you’re familiar with your duty, then you may start now. Stick to Shuichi, watch over him. Make sure no harm comes his way.”

Kokichi bowed again, this time stiff and proper, as it should be. “Yes, Your Highness.” He turned, meeting Shuichi’s gaze with a kind smile, one that Shuichi couldn’t seem quite to decide was real or fake. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you trust me with your care.”

Shuichi’s mouth opened and closed; his face probably looked something akin to a fish. He was at a loss for words. “I-I… um… I do?” he said after a moment, looking around nervously before attempting a smile of his own. Kokichi seemed to accept that for an answer, for he nodded his head and turned to the side, gesturing for Shuichi to lead the way out.

As soon as they had escaped the throne room and bid Kiibo farewell, the knight heaved a heavy sigh, loosening his stiff posture. “Geez,” he whined. “I never realized your parents were such killjoys, Saihara-chan. Are they always like that?"

Against his will, Shuichi felt his lips twitch up into the briefest smile before he forced his expression to fall neutral once more. “Unfortunately, yes, they are,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry that you had to be thrown into this. I didn’t even want a guard in the first place.”

Kokichi shrugged, folding his arms behind his head as he kept pace with Shuichi. “Yeah, well, not like you can change that,” he hummed. “Your mother is the Queen, and what she says goes, unless the King challenges her on it. And we both know that he won’t.”

Shuichi didn’t miss the shorter boy’s grimace. “...So, now that we know what my parents are like,” he began lamely, wanting desperately to shift the conversation. “What about your own? What are they like?”

Kokichi’s expression shifted from playful to carefully neutral, and he kept his gaze trained ahead for a brief moment before he grinned. “Now now, you aren’t at a high enough level of friendship to get that information yet,” he teased, wagging his finger. “You gotta get to level 100 first to unlock that backstory!”

Shuichi hadn’t been expecting to find the knight’s words funny, and yet he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled past his lips and into the open air between them. Kokichi even looked shocked for a brief moment before he covered it up with his usual carefree grin. “I-I apologize, I shouldn’t have laughed,” Shuichi murmured, bowing his head slightly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Emotions,” Kokichi stated, although the way his grin shone suggested he was teasing the prince. “Or did your mother and father suck that out of you so you can’t remember what they are?”

Shuichi only smiled wider, shaking his head. “My mother, maybe. My father… I enjoy his company far more than I do hers.” He shrugged one shoulder. “I do apologize, though, that you got roped into this. I’m sure you were just looking to be a regular knight.”

Kokichi pressed his lips into a thin line. “It didn’t matter what I was doing, as long as I had income,” he admitted after a moment before his lips twisted into a secretive grin. “Or is that a lie? You may never know, my dearest prince. Now, come on, let’s go do something fun!”

~~~~~

Months had passed since then. Kokichi stuck to the prince’s side like glue, as the job description dictated, although Shuichi found that he didn’t mind all that much. There was something about the way the shorter boy’s eyes gleamed when he grinned, exposing all of his shining teeth, that made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush in a way that he desperately hoped wasn’t too noticeable.

“Hey, hey, Shuichi,” the knight called out, grinning that grin of his. “Why don’t we take some time walking around the village?” He was leaning against a bookshelf in the library, his arms folded over his chest as he watched the prince pore over some stupid book he had found hidden away in the back. “It’d do you some good to get away from whatever boring shit you’re studying.”

“It’s not boring,” Shuichi defended as Kokichi moved in closer, leaning over to peer down at the page. “It’s…”

“A fairytale?” Kokichi questioned, tilting his head as his eyebrows furrowed. “Why on earth would a prince like you be reading fairytales? I thought someone like you would be all about reading about other kingdoms and politics and things like that.” He waved his hand about as he spoke, and Shuichi found himself oddly entranced by the movement.

He was silent for a moment, staring down at the drawing opposite the text of a brave prince rescuing the princess from a dragon, keeping her trapped in a tower. “...Sometimes it’s nice to experience a happily ever after,” he muttered after a moment, snapping the book closed and discarding it on the table. Shuichi refused to meet Kokichi’s eyes as he stood, turning and striding for the library entrance. “Even if it’s not your own.”

Kokichi was silent as he followed the prince, his arms behind his back as they moved through the halls. “I’m here for my mother,” he said after a moment, catching Shuichi by surprise.

“H-Huh?” he asked, turning to look down at his guard, looking unusually serious. “Your mother?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She’s taking care of my friends back home, and I wanna help provide for them. She’s only a seamstress, and our town is pretty small, so there’s not really much income for her. I figured if I land a job in the palace, I can earn enough to support her and them.” His face twisted as if the truth tasted bitter to him. “I never expected that my hard work would land me a job as the prince’s personal guard. But at least it means that even if I die, my mom will still receive the money…”

Shuichi was silent as he let Kokichi’s words sink in. “...You must really love all of them, huh?” he asked quietly after a moment, turning away from the guard to stare ahead. “I wish I had friends like that. Sure, I have Kaito and his wife, but…” He shrugged. “I won’t be able to see them anymore.”

No questions needed to be asked. They both were very much aware of what loomed over the prince’s head. As soon as Shuichi turned 19, he’d be shipped off to some nearby kingdom to marry the princess and forge an alliance. His mother had looked all too pleased to break the news to him. “You’ll always have me, though,” Kokichi responded, grinning that crooked grin of his as he bumped the prince with his shoulder. “Now, come on, I was serious when I said we should go take a walk around the village.”

He reached out, grabbing the prince’s hand with such familiarity that was just Kokichi’s style, tugging him eagerly down the hall, away from the depressing thoughts that they had both so eagerly allowed to spill out into the open. This was their day, he had decided, and they were going to enjoy it.

~~~~~

The markets were bustling with life, as they usually were, commoners milling about, studying wares before they peered into their wallets, muttering to themselves about a budget they had to stick to and whether or not they’d be able to afford a gift.

In his typical fashion, Shuichi would graciously part with some gold if he overheard it, wishing them a good day and tipping his head with a kind smile before Kokichi dragged him off to some other part of the market. “You know, this is probably what causes you to get mugged,” the guard scolded, his eyebrows knitted together as he glared up at the prince. “You’re too kind, and you let your guard down easily.”

Shuichi looked down, finding the dirt road beneath his boots to be far more interesting than taking in the worried glint in Kokichi’s eyes. “I know, but… They only have to worry because of my mother. She’s unfair; she taxes them heavily because she’s greedy. I want to give back what I can so everyone can live comfortably.”

Kokichi fell silent at that, studying the prince with an expression that he carefully left blank. “...No wonder your name has traveled across the land,” he said after a moment, turning away so Shuichi wouldn’t be able to see his face. “You really are just as kind as they say.”

Shuichi’s head shot up, his cheeks burning a rosy shade of pink as he floundered for his words. “A-Ah, people really talk about me?” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a shy smile adorning his features. “I-I didn’t realize…”

“People in my village wish that you would just assume the throne already. Give us a chance to survive without being in poverty.” Kokichi sighed quietly before he turned back around, his usual smile back on his face. “Ah, well, it can’t be helped!” His eyes glinted mischievously. “What do you say we head to a tavern? We could probably find some fun there.”

“The tavern?” Shuichi frowned. “I’m not really one for drinking, and that always seems to be the only thing to do in there, other than the fights which I’d _really_ rather avoid.”

Kokichi stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry. “Boo, Shuichi’s no fun,” he groaned. “Buuut I suppose you’re right! It’s no fun if neither of us will drink, and I’d rather not have my dear prince ganged up on by some ruffian thugs. So let’s go down to the wharf or something! Or the nearby riverbank!” 

Shuichi paused. “The… the riverbank?” He frowned slightly in confusion. “Why would we go there?”

Kokichi gasped, a hand pressed against his chest. He looked as if Shuichi had said something completely scandalous. “Are you telling me that you’ve never played in the river before? That you’ve never run barefoot in the water, feeling the mud caking your feet and squishing between your toes? And here I thought royalty experienced _all_ of the finer things in life!” He seized the prince’s hand again, dragging him out of the market and heading toward the river that flowed on the edge of town. “You haven’t truly _lived_ until you’ve played in a river.”

Shuichi gasped as he stumbled over the uneven dirt path; he would have fallen if Kokichi hadn’t stopped to stabilize him. “You’ve done it a lot as a child, then?” he questioned as they drew up along the riverbank. He watched as Kokichi plopped down on a rock, removing his shoes and socks before rolling up his pants to expose pale skin that almost seemed to gleam in the sunlight.

“Uh, _duh_ , of course, I have!” Kokichi exclaimed. “What part of ‘its one of the finer things in life’ did you not understand?” There was no bite to his words, just a gentle teasing, as he grinned at the prince. “Are you gonna take off your shoes? Or are you just gonna wade in with your boots and ruin them?”

“O-Oh, right,” he stuttered out, his eyes wide as he quickly dropped down to tug his boots off, in a similar manner to Kokichi. He left them neatly beside the rock where Kokichi had haphazardly dropped his, stuffing his stockings inside them so they wouldn’t get separated. He listened to Kokichi splash around for a bit as he made sure his clothes wouldn’t end up too wet before stumbling to join him.

He let out a surprised shriek as a splash of cold water hit his face, soaking his hair and dripping down onto his shirt. Shuichi’s hands shot to his face, frantically wiping the water from his eyes as he blinked at Kokichi, who was doubled over at his waist, clutching his stomach as peals of laughter left his lips. “Oh, god, you should have seen your face!” he howled, his cheeks turning red from the exertion. “You had no idea what hit you and that _scream_! Ah, that was priceless!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but stare as Kokichi continued to laugh, all signs of stress and secrecy gone from his expression, leaving behind the true trickster that lay hidden underneath. It made his heart flutter in a way he was unfamiliar with. He shook his head after a moment, a grin of his own worming its way onto his face. “Oh, so you think that’s funny?” he asked, trying his best to keep his own laughter from his voice. “How would you like it if it happened to you?”

“Oh, sure, like you have the guts to-” Kokichi spluttered as water from the river splashed into his mouth, choking him momentarily.

Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he rushed to his guard’s side as he coughed and hacked, resting a hand on his back. “I’m so sorry, Kokichi, I-I shouldn’t have done that, are you okay?” he fretted, his heart pounding as the familiar worm of anxiety writhed in his stomach.

“I’m fine,” Kokichi croaked after a moment, lifting his head to fix Shuichi with his usual crooked grin. “I just wasn’t expecting for you to force me to take a drink, is all.” He coughed a few more times before he straightened up, rolling his shoulders. “I’m pretty sure I deserved it, though. An eye for an eye, as they say.”

Shuichi found himself captivated by the way Kokichi’s eyes shone in the sunlight, full of joy and mystery, along with some other emotion that Shuichi couldn’t even begin to hope to place. Subconsciously, his hand lifted, carefully brushing away the wet hair that clung to his forehead and his cheek, his fingers trailing a gentle line down his face.

His cheeks burned as he realized what he had been doing, and he yanked his hand back, sticking them in his pockets and turning away. “S-Sorry, I don’t… I don’t know what came over me,” the prince muttered, not wanting to keep making eye contact with his guard. “Please, forgive me.”

“Forgive you for what?” Kokichi questioned. Shuichi could hear the water rippling as Kokichi waded closer to stand at his side, a hand coming to rest on his forearm. “There isn’t anything you need to apologize for.”

“For acting this way, i-it’s unbecoming of a prince; I shouldn’t be touching people s-so familiarly, I--”

“Your mother taught you this, right?” Kokichi had moved to stand in front of Shuichi now, his hand remaining firmly on his forearm. All Shuichi could do was nod. “Well, your mother is wrong. You and I both know that a lot of the things she says and does are wrong.” Kokichi’s voice was soft as he spoke, as were his eyes. “She’s even wrong about that.”

Shuichi inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before focusing on the face of his guard again. This smile he wore was different. Patient. Kind. It was an expression he had seen once before. His father had worn this expression once while reading a letter from the box he kept in a chamber his mother rarely visited. An expression of love, that was the only way Shuichi could describe it. “...yeah,” he said after a moment, his words just barely audible.

Kokichi’s lips twitched upwards, his smile softening as his hands slid up to rest on the prince’s cheeks. Shuichi felt as if the world were melting away around him, leaving just him and his guard floating there amidst the nothingness. Slowly, almost hesitantly, the prince leaned closer, his eyes fluttering close as they inched closer to one another, the warmth of the smaller boy becoming just as intoxicating as his scent had become.

His heart almost burst when their noses brushed together, pounding in his ears as his eyes opened to gaze into deep purple, shimmering with the same emotions as he had seen before, only they had seemed to intensify as the distance grew shorter. “Can I kiss you?” Kokichi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is that alright?”

“Please.” The word left Shuichi’s lips in a whimper, and that was all the prompting the guard needed. At first, it was clumsy, a painful clash of lips and teeth that had Kokichi laughing softly and apologizing nervously before drawing him close again. As their lips met again, Shuichi noted the river water's taste mingling with some sort of fruit. Grapes, he guessed. He had seen Kokichi eating a few before they left the palace/

Shuichi was hyper-aware of Kokichi’s fingers tangling in his hair, even as he relaxed against him, breathing a soft sigh through his nose as his lips parted ever so slightly, allowing the guard to delve further if he so wished. He felt the gentle swipe of a tongue against his bottom lip, curious and teasing all at once, hoping for more and yet fearful of taking the plunge. Shuichi hummed softly, gentle and encouraging, his hands finally settling on Kokichi’s hips to tug him closer.

Kokichi didn’t take long to get the message, pulling back from the kiss only momentarily to regain his bearings before diving in once more, his teeth nipping gently at the prince’s lower lip as he leaned more and more into him. Shuichi gasped sharply, breaking the kiss as he teetered backward, losing his balance and crashing down into the shallow water beneath them, bringing his guard down along the way.

A shocked silence stretched between the two, dazed purple eyes gazing into bright golden-grey that glimmered with laughter at their situation. Kokichi hovered just above him, his hands on either side of the prince’s head, his face flushed as he tried desperately to keep a straight face. All it took was a small snicker from Shuichi to send the two boys into hysterics, Kokichi flopping to the side as he giggled almost maniacally.

Shuichi found himself staring contemplatively up at the sky as the laughter died down, the giddiness in his chest receding to a happy warmth that only flared as Kokichi’s fingers brushed his. “What does this make us?” he asked after a moment, sitting up and wincing at the way his soaked clothing clung to his skin.

Kokichi glanced at him, his hair floating in the current as he regarded his features. “What do you want this to make us?” he asked, tilting his head.

Shuichi frowned slightly, lifting his gaze to the sky again. “...I don’t know,” he murmured, studying the clouds as if they held the answers he was seeking. “I... I want to be more than we are now, but we can’t, not without repercussions… It’s worrying me."

Kokichi heaved a sigh as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against his shoulder, not caring about the fact that his hair was dripping water. “It doesn’t matter to me, really,” he said. “That’s a lie, though. I just want you to be happy. And if that means we ignore what just happened, then I’m willing to go along with it."

Shuichi turned, glancing down at the quiet form of his guard, whose eyes seemed to hold an entire sky of their own, dotted with stars that came in the form of lighter flecks of purple. “Why would I want to ignore this?” he breathed, reaching and taking his smaller hand in his own. “Kokichi, this is truly the happiest I have ever been; I don’t want to just pretend this never happened.”

“You’d be willing to hide a secret relationship from your parents, then?” Kokichi asked, glancing at the prince with a look that shimmered with hope. “You’re fine… with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Shuichi asked, a soft laugh escaping him as he leaned down, capturing Kokichi’s lips in a brief kiss. “I just said that you made me the happiest I’ve been.” Kokichi’s only response to that was a grin as he slowly, carefully, rose to his feet, extending his hand to the prince.

“Come on, you’re soaked through,” he hummed, his grin widening as Shuichi allowed himself to be pulled up. “Your mother would have my head if you went back to the palace like that. We need to find a way to dry you off.”

~~~~~~~~

It was a nice, clear day, with the sun shining down through the trees, illuminating the clearing they had stopped for lunch in. Shuichi sat close to his father, the King, speaking of the meetings they would have to attend before the prince and his guard would ultimately bid them farewell and begin their new lives in the palace with Shuichi’s bride-to-be. It was clear that Shuichi was uncomfortable with the entire situation, and yet no one said a thing. There was nothing to be done.

The bushes behind them rustled, and Shuichi turned, only just barely managing to mask the pure delight that sparked in his gaze when he spotted Kokichi making his way toward them, his hand on the hilt of his sword, as it usually was. “I sent the others ahead. We found some hints that bandits could be lurking nearby. We should act cautiously.”

Yuuma nodded, a kind smile on his face. “Yes, thank you, Ouma,” he hummed, and Kokichi bowed deeply before taking a seat with a few other guards a couple of feet away.

Shuichi glanced over at him, his heart warming as he caught the gentle smile Kokichi was giving him before he turned his attention back to his father. He was speaking animatedly, his eyes bright as he moved his hands to push his point across, speaking of battle plans and the idea of combining their militias if an invasion were ever to occur.

“If the King is willing,” Yuuma went on, “we might even be able to use some money to renovate parts of the village if your mother allows it. Everything would get done eventually, but we’d have to think about what needs fixing first and work our way down from there. We’d most likely start with that old schoolhouse, you know the one, Shuichi, where you visited on your first kingdom tour?” The King beamed. “That place has been in such a state of disrepair, and even Shirogane couldn’t possibly-”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he placed a hand on his father’s arm. “Shirogane? Why are you bringing him up? I thought this was a meeting between you and the father of the princess?” he asked. Dread settled in his stomach as his father’s gaze turned nervous. “...Mother’s having me marry King Shirogane’s daughter, isn’t she?”

He could see Kokichi’s posture stiffen ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. King Shirogane and his Queen were some of the most notorious in the land, slaughtering entire villages for their wealth if they refused to pay the heavy taxes they imposed on their people. All they cared about was money and power, and it seemed that his mother was trying to use him as a pawn to buy into it. “Shuichi,” Takao spoke, his voice soft and his eyes apologetic. “I tried to talk her out of it. I promise I did, but she just wouldn’t listen.” He reached out, gently taking his son’s hands into his own. “She wanted to keep it a secret, so you couldn’t back out before we left.”

“What, she thinks the fact that we’re halfway between our kingdom and theirs is going to stop me from backing out?” he exclaimed. “I refuse to be married to the daughter of a _murderer_ , even if you were promised wealth and power. I’m sorry, Father, but I can’t--”

“Assassins!” A warning cry shot out from the trees, causing Shuichi to jump. There were the sounds of scuffling, of metal on metal, before a solid sounding thump of a body hitting the ground followed. Kokichi was quick to jump to his feet, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“Your Highness,” he hissed to the King. “Please, take the prince and hide in the carriage. We’ll do our best to neutralize them before they become too big of a threat.”

Steely resolve lit the guard’s gaze, and it almost felt as if Shuichi’s stomach were writing with anxiety. He didn’t like that look. It just reminded him that Kokichi was to lay down his life for Shuichi if the situation called for it. He longed to reach out, to kiss the shorter boy and remind him to return, but he refrained. His father had no idea of their relationship.

The prince kept his mouth shut as Yuuma herded him towards the carriage, a guard flanking them, ready to knock any danger out of their way if it were to rush them. Shuichi couldn’t tear his gaze from Kokichi, craning his neck to see him standing there, his body seeming to positively radiate pure determination. He let out a small squeak as a few assassins broke through the treeline. He could tell from the looks on the other guards’ faces that this was more than they anticipated.

Kokichi, however, still looked as determined as ever as he rushed forward, drawing his sword from its sheath, blocking a swing from the assassin closest to him, his purple eyes sharp with anger.

The clearing erupted into chaos as arrows rained down from above, various guards lifting their shields to provide what cover they could for their comrades. Shuichi watched with horrified awe as Kokichi nimbly darted around the clearing, make a clear show of his talent as a knight as he swiftly dispatched one assassin after another, sword after sword clattering to the ground to be scooped up by the other knights, leaving the assassins with only their daggers for close-ranged attacks. 

Shuichi clamped his hands over his mouth as Kokichi was rushed by, what Shuichi could only assume was the leader of this band of assassins, much quicker and stronger than the others Kokichi had dispatched. The shorter boy was sent flying from the impact, rolling and bouncing along the grass until he skidded to a stop near a tree clear on the opposite end of the clearing.

He lay there, stunned, trying to regain his breath so he could stand as the assassin advanced, a cruel smile tugging at his lips, the blade of his baselard glinting in the sunlight.

It all happened in a split second. One moment, Shuichi had been standing next to his father, and the next, he had himself wrapped around Kokichi, protecting him from the threat that loomed over them. The adrenaline left him numb, his body shaking as his heart pounded. He opened his eyes (when did he close them in the first place?), coming face to face with Kokichi’s terrified expression. “Shuichi?” the guard whispered, his voice trembling. “What are you-”

Shuichi shushed him gently, becoming vaguely aware of the sticky wetness that made his clothing cling to his skin and trickled down his back, followed by the searing pain that began to spread through his body. He bit back the pained scream that fought to tear itself from his lips, instead shakily lifting a hand to caress the smaller boy’s cheek. “You protect me, so it’s only natural that I protect you in return.”

His hand slowly slipped from Kokichi’s face, falling to the ground with a ‘thump’ as he slumped forward, his eyes sliding shut as his head landed on the knight’s shoulder. Kokichi stared, horrified, his fingers finding the wet patch on his clothing, gently tracing the perimeter of the wound. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his head, glaring at the large assassin with pure rage in his eyes. “What the _fuck_ did you do to him?” he growled out. He stood, carefully lying Shuichi out of harms’ way.

The cruel smile on the assassin’s face widened, his eyes glittering with malice. “Oh, nothing,” he hummed, wiping the blood staining his blade off on his shirt. “Just stabbed him with a poisoned blade, weren’t you paying attention~?”

Kokichi’s hands clenched into fists as those words settled into his brain, trying desperately to mask the fear that gripped his heart with icy talons. “You poisoned my liege,” he muttered, reaching for his sword lying a few feet away. “I simply cannot let you live.” His purple eyes almost seemed to glow with the rage that swelled within him.

A scoff left the assassin. He seemed amused. “And what’s a shrimp like you going to do? If you haven’t noticed, I bested you befo-” His words cut off in a horrific choking noise. Kokichi glared up at him from where he stood, his sword buried up to the hilt in the larger man’s abdomen, just below his ribs.

“You only bested me before because you caught me off guard,” he retorted, twisting the blade harshly before pulling it out and returning it to its sheath, stepping to the side as the assassin’s limp body fell forward. “You were too distracted by your own gloating to realize what was happening, and it cost you your life.”

“Ouma,” the King muttered softly from behind him. When had he gotten there? When had he made his way over to his son?

The short guard rushed over, dropping to his knees at his beloved’s side, wishing to soothe the pained look on the prince’s face, and yet unable to do nothing. “...Where are we right now,” Kokichi asked after a moment, his gaze flicking up to the King’s face. “Do you know what the nearest town is?"

Yuuma fell silent for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his lips. “...Dawnshire, I believe,” he responded after a moment, glancing up as the knight’s eyes lit up with hope. “What are you planning?”

Kokichi had already begun to gather the unconscious prince in his arms. “Send the men to make sure there are no more assassins around,” he ordered, his voice stern as he began to carry him away. “Dawnshire is my home, and if we’re close, as you say, I can get him some help.”

Yuuma regarded him carefully. “...Ouma. Tell me. What is your relationship with my son?”

Kokichi stopped, his posture stiff. There was a heartbeat of silence before he slowly turned, a sad, almost regretful smile on his lips as he gazed up at the King. “Far more than it should have been, my King. We wished to keep it a secret, as we all know how the Queen would have reacted.”

The King dipped his head, his eyes softening. “Yes, I am very much aware,” he responded, his voice soft. “Give me a scrap of my son’s clothing. It should be sufficient enough as proof to the Queen that he has perished on this day. Take him. Give him the life he deserves to have, a life that I never got.”

Kokichi’s eyebrows rose. “You…?”

“Had a secret lover?” Now the King’s smile grew sad as he gazed off into the trees. “Yes, I did, once upon a time. I had been seeing them for… quite some time before I had met Masako. Eventually, we decided it would be best if we parted ways to make sure things wouldn’t get too complicated. We exchange letters fairly often, but… It’s nothing like having actual contact with the one you love.” Takao strode forward, grasping at Shuichi’s clothing and tugging until a piece of it tore away in his grip, the blood staining his hand. “Now, go. Go before it’s too late.”

Kokichi stared at him for a moment, almost studying him, before he dipped his head. “Yes, my King. I will write a letter updating you on the situation as it develops.” And with that, the guard turned, rushing off deeper into the forest, an injured prince curled into his chest.

~~~~~~~

Shuichi woke with a start to an unfamiliar roof. It looked as if it had been thatched with hay, and he could hear the faint oinking of pigs and bleating of sheep from outside of whatever this building was. He winced as pain shot through his body as he sat up, hissing through his teeth. “Hey, you shouldn’t be sitting up right now,” a worried voice tutted, gentle hands coming to rest on his shoulders and ease him back down. As his head came to rest on the pillow beneath him, surprisingly soft, he realized, he made eye contact with an older woman. Not too old, but definitely not someone around his age either.

Her purple hair hung in her face, messy but also keeping the impression of being tame, just barely obscuring her eyes from view. Eyes that Shuichi had become all too infatuated with. “Are…” Shuichi tried to speak, coughing dryly. The woman was quick to produce a wooden cup full of steaming liquid.

“It’s broth,” she said softly, lifting it to his lips. “I would normally offer you tea, but I haven’t had a chance to go out and buy some more at the market yet.” The prince hastily gulped down the warm liquid, relishing at the way it soothed his throat. The cup was only pulled back once it was empty, placed off to the side on a small wooden table that also held a basket filled with spools of thread. “Now, what were you trying to say, dear?”

“Are you… Kokichi’s mother?” Shuichi asked, tentatively. “He spoke of you before, mentioning how you were taking care of his friends-”

The woman giggled softly, raising a hand to her mouth. “Ah, yes, his friends. A handful, the lot of them, but it keeps my days from being boring.” Her hand fell to rest in her lap, her face becoming serious. “He was worried out of his mind about you, you know,” she said after a moment. “He burst into the house looking far more scared than I had ever seen him. He refused to leave your side until I convinced him to go out and relax by the river.”

“He was worried?” Shuichi frowned. “How… How long have I been out? All I remember is trying to protect him, and then…”

“You’ve been asleep for three days, Shuichi,” Kokichi’s mother said softly. “As I said, Kokichi’s been worried sick about you.”

“Take me to him,” Shuichi said suddenly, his eyes steely with determination. He didn’t bother to ask how she knew his name; Kokichi had probably told her.

“W-What?” she asked, sounding shocked. “I-I can’t advise that the doctor said you shouldn’t move; it’d upset your wound-”

“I don’t care,” Shuichi spat, hissing in pain as he forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the cot he was resting on. “I have to see him; I have to make sure he knows that- that I’m alright.”

The woman stared him in the eyes for a moment before nodding, yielding before his resolve. She grasped at his arm and helped him to his feet, acting as a crutch for the prince as he slowly wobbled out into the sunlight.

The river was closer than he had thought it was, Shuichi noticed, glancing at the water as it bubbled past the small house that Kokichi apparently called his home. He scanned the riverbank, eventually finding the ever-familiar purple head of hair a little way down, seated on a rock with his feet submerged in the current.

Slowly, he began to make his way over, leaving the comfort of Kokichi’s mother behind as he took careful steps down the path. “Kokichi,” he called out to his knight, his voice full of warmth.

He could see Kokichi perk up at the sound of his voice, and he whipped around to stare at Shuichi, a bright smile coming to his lips. He scrambled to his feet, racing off the rock and up the path toward him, completely ignoring his boots in favor of wrapping his beloved prince in a gentle embrace and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Kokichi’s hands came up to cup his face, breathing heavily through his nose as he kissed at Shuichi’s lips again and again. When he pulled back, his eyes were stern. “You should still be in bed,” he scolded him gently before pressing another kiss to his lips.

“That’s what your mother told me,” Shuichi said with a gentle laugh as Kokichi buried his face in the taller boy’s chest. “But I had to see you after she told me how worried you were over me.”

“I was…” Kokichi mumbled, lifting his head to look up at him. “What were you _thinking_ , Shuichi? I’m trained to handle situations like that; you weren’t.” He gently cupped Shuichi’s cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb gently just beneath his eye.

Shuichi sighed softly, leaning slightly into Kokichi’s soft touch. “I couldn’t bear to see you die,” he murmured. “You weren’t getting up after he knocked you to the side like that; I-- I had to protect you.”

“And you think _I_ could bear seeing you die?” Kokichi asked, his voice tinged with disbelief. “That’s the most backward thing I’ve ever heard. You served a greater purpose than I ever could have hoped to. You gave the kingdom hope, and it was my job to protect that hope, even if it cost me my life.” Kokichi heaved a quiet sigh, carefully linking their arms together with a smile. “It doesn’t matter now. For now, let’s get you back to bed. I have quite a bit to fill you in on.”

“Oh?” Shuichi tilted his head to look down at his lover as they slowly shambled back up the path toward the house. “Like what?”

Kokichi grinned. “Like the fact that your mother believes you to be dead and held a kingdom-wide funeral in your honor. She believes that thanks to your father, of course. Now, you and I can stay here, in my home, forever.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile back at Kokichi, slowly and carefully leaning down to press a kiss to the shorter boy’s forehead. “That sounds lovely, Kokichi,” he murmured, leaning some of his weight on Kokichi as his other arm came to wrap around his waist to stabilize him when he stumbled. “That sounds absolutely lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! If you're new, make sure to leave kudos and leave a comment down below! Requests are still open, even though I'm being slow at writing them a h a

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed! Remember if you have a request, leave it in the comments below and I'll get to it as soon as I can!


End file.
